1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dripping apparatus for liquids, particularly relates to an apparatus for dripping liquid, such as coffee and tea. The apparatus according to the present invention is designed so as to be collapsible into a compact size, therefore, it is convenient for storing or carrying during when the apparatus is not used.
2. Related Art
Apparatuses for use in dripping coffee or tea are generally made of a solid material, for instance, porcelain, plastic resin, etc. Such a dripping apparatus comprises a circular shaped brim portion, which is designed so as to be suitable to place it on a coffee or tea cup or a coffee or teapot; and a filter holding portion, an upper side of which is enlarged to be fitted to the shape of a general type of filter paper. Since the conventional type of dripping apparatus for liquids has such a special shape, during when the apparatus is not being used, there is some difficulty to store it in a kitchen or carry it somewhere outside.
Various instant type of coffee or tea dripping sets have been well known which are also convenient to be carried outside. Taste of regular coffee or tea can be expected from such dripping sets. For instance, in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publications No. Sho 63-166128 (1988), Hei 1-178835 (1989) and Hei 4-44836 (1992), a disposal type coffee dripping set is disclosed which comprises a coffee liquid dripping portion having a container in which some coffee powder is preliminarily prepared and a foldable bellows portion which is combined to the dripping portion.
According to conventional coffee dripping sets, a taste of regular coffee can be expected, while, the conventional coffee dripping sets have a disadvantage that the sets cannot be reused because of their construction in that the coffee liquid dripping portion containing some coffee powder and the foldable bellows are combined together as a single body. Further, since the conventional type coffee dripping apparatuses have such a construction that hot water should be directly poured into the prolonged bellows portion, the bellows are shrunk by the force of the hot water poured into the bellows portion as a practical use. That is to say, according to the conventional dripping sets, it is difficult to pour hot water into the coffee dripping apparatus effectively and safely. Furthermore, in such conventional dripping sets, since the coffee powder is preliminarily prepared in the container of the dripping apparatus, the coffee powder might deteriorate if a long time has passed after purchasing the dripping apparatus. In such a case, it is difficult to taste the flavor of regular coffee which is made just after being ground.
Furthermore, a different type of coffee dripping apparatus is also known, which is reusable and has a construction in that a thin metal string is rolled up so as to make a spiral and conical shape having an aspect point thereof at a lower side. This type of coffee dripping apparatus can be reused and can be folded to a compact size. However, the material for this apparatus is metal, for instance, stainless steel, so that the manufacturing cost for the apparatus becomes very high.
The present invention has its purpose for providing a reusable type dripping apparatus for liquids which is designed so as to be collapsible into a compact shape. According to the invention, when the dripping apparatus is stored or carried somewhere, the apparatus can be folded into a compact size, while, the apparatus can be used to drip liquid material, such as coffee or tea, easily and safely with the aid of paper filter which is widely available on the market.